


Somewhere in northern Italy

by teddybagwell



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Elio and Oliver, alone on an Italian summer morning.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Somewhere in northern Italy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad people enjoyed the last fic! Here's another one because now I can't stop writing these two. I hope you enjoy! <3

If someone had told me two weeks ago when I first received that icy glare, the one that forced it's way through my chest and directly into my heart, just how different things would be, I would have laughed, or cried.

Even the notion of ever becoming close enough with Oliver that we might share more than just our views on various books and authors, music and composers, seemed trivial. Though, I wished for it more than I'd ever done before.

His head nestled into my neck, his hair felt featherlike against my cheek, but I didn't mind. I was grateful. 

The sun peered in through the window and down on the two of us. If the sun could speak, would it be quick to judge, or merely continue to smile warmly upon us?

I pondered the thought while Oliver placed wet kisses across my neck, his breath so hot it was as though he was branding me with every exhale. I'd never grow tired of his lips on my skin.

We had only slept in the same bed, only given delicate kisses here and there and yet, a sense of tranquillity washed over me; we couldn't return to the way we were. I was no longer forgettable. Even if we never progressed, if I never had the chance to know how Oliver felt as he thrust into me and took me for everything I was, it didn't matter. He would always remember the night we held each other. 

'Elio,' Oliver whispered, his hand grazing my thigh. I couldn't possibly imagine what I had done to deserve his touch.

'Oliver,' I said, pressing myself further into him. Maybe if I tried hard enough, our bodies would merge, and we'd become one entity. 

_Elio and Oliver. Oliver and Elio._

'Can I touch you?' he asked, eyes boring into mine, fingers caressing my neck. I nodded without hesitation. 'Say it.' 

'Yes, please.'

Those eyes never stopped assessing me as he delved into my shorts, as though he was expecting me to change my mind. If only he knew I wouldn't be capable of resisting him even if I wanted to.

Oliver worked me slowly at first, the lightest grip on my cock. It was all so foreign to both of us. I took a sharp intake of breath as he watched me with a smile playing on his lips. 

'I can't tell you how many times I've imagined this moment,' he confessed, leaning over to place his lips on mine. 'Ever since the moment we met, the moment we shook hands, I've craved to be the one in control of your pleasure.'

I gasped, my fingers gripping onto his arm. Without a second thought, I reached over and palmed him through his shorts. He was quick to strike it away.

'No, no,' Oliver shook his head. 'This is all about you.' 

He was building a wall between us, each time he restrained himself, he added to its height. I despised him for caring so much.

'Oliver, I want this,' I said, searching his eyes for any hint of him surrendering. 'I might struggle to read you sometimes but I know what you're doing-'

'Oh, really? Okay then, enlighten me.' His tone was light, playful almost. I swallowed my nerves. 

'You're telling yourself that if this is all one-sided, if you take absolutely nothing from me, then you don't have to feel guilty,' I spoke quietly, only just managing to produce the words. 'But you need to stop, you're only pushing me away.'

No matter how much Oliver pushed, no matter how far away he positioned himself, I would never have the willpower to give him up. I'd learnt that the moment we met and I felt the soft embrace of his palm in mine.

He sighed. 'It's times like this I wish you didn't know so much.' His thumb stroked my bottom lip. I let my mouth fall open, and I flicked my tongue against the tip. 'Everything is only if you're sure.' 

Swiftly, I climbed onto his lap, my lips pressing against his; having his tongue against mine was enough to make me breathless. He hummed against me, his fingers gripping the soft skin of my hips. I hoped they would leave a mark.

We pulled away, and his breath hit my face. I rocked my hips once or twice, feeling his cock pressing against me. 

'Hm. What are you doing, Elio?' he asked carefully, sitting up straight.

'I want this, I want _you_ ,' I said breathlessly. Too eager, too caught up in Oliver's presence, I failed to notice his trepidation. 

'Not today.' He pulled me away by the shoulders. Was there a look of worry in his eyes? Maybe he was scared of denying me any more, thinking I'd have the courage to walk away or was it annoyance due to having to explain these things to me? 'That doesn't mean I don't want to, I want nothing more. I just think we should wait, is that okay?'

I bit the inside of my cheek, nodding. I was ready to climb off of him when he pulled me back onto his lap, trapping me in his hold. I would never complain.

'Having said that..' he started. 'That doesn't mean we have to stop. How about you stay right there, and we'll see what we can do about this little problem,' he spoke so seductively it made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. He brushed me through my shorts, and I thought I might die. 

'O-oh, Oliver,' I whimpered. 'Please let me touch you.' 

I wanted us to taste the same pleasure coursing through our veins, work each other towards the same high that would leave us gasping for air in sync. I yearned to hear Oliver's moans and find out they harmonise with my own.

'I'd like that very much,' he smiled, rocking his hips upwards only once, just enough for me to feel the hardness of his cock. I had to bite back a moan.

Oliver was bigger than me. Seeing our cocks so close together, both slick and flushed with need, sent my head spinning. I could have released there and then.

The satisfaction I gained from stroking him, from seeing him twitch and grind into my hand was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was as though having him in front of me, letting me have him all of him, heightened my senses.

'Don't stop,' I whispered, quickening my movements. 'Please. Please.'

'Fuck,' he cursed. He was working me slower in comparison and yet, I knew I was going to come first; he had seven years of experience on me, after all. I was embarrassingly close when the precum leaking down the side of my cock caught Oliver's eye. 'Are you going to come?'

'Y-yeah, I'm sorry, I can't- I can't hold off-'

'That's okay.' He stroked my thigh with his free hand. 

'No, I.. I want us to- come together,' I mumbled, my eyes clenched shut in an attempt to stave off my orgasm, but also I didn't want to look him in the eyes and see him laughing at my struggle to contain myself.

'If I slow down just a little bit,' he said breathlessly, easing his fist around my cock until it came close to a halt. I wanted him to stop touching me but also never, ever stop. The pleasure was torture.

'You can't possibly slow down anymore,' I sighed. 'Sorry, I'm a mess.'

'Hey, when I was your age I would've come in my pants while we were kissing,' he chuckled, stroking my cheek. 'You're doing excellent.' 

I nodded, taking ahold of his cock with newfound adoration. I could spend a lifetime making him come alive like this, and it would never grow old. 

He rested his head against the headboard, his mouth ajar slightly. I could see his breath becoming increasingly erratic as I sped up then slowed down, jerking him and switching up my method in hopes of surprising him. Meanwhile, he pumped my cock leisurely. 

'Elio..' he rasped, building up speed as he leaned over to plant kisses on my collarbones. 'Come all over me.'

Our hands moved in sync around each other's cock, not on purpose, but I liked the thought that we were feeling the pleasurable strokes in the same instance. I felt what Oliver was feeling, the same muscles in our bodies working in the same way, doing the exact amount of work as each other. 

_Elio and Oliver. Oliver and Elio._

We each let out a string of subdued moans, falling silent in the same moments. While my strokes might have faltered, Oliver's remained steady and unphased, as though my pleasure was at the forefront of his mind. 

I managed to pull myself away from my thoughts, and study Oliver as the last few spurts of his come landed on his chest; eyes hooded, breathless, and a look of contentment on his face. I wished he could always look this way when we were together.

As I rolled over onto the bed, Oliver latched his fingers with mine. The pad of his thumb brushed my hand. It was so simple and yet, made my heart burst out of my chest.

'Wow,' I whispered, earning a smile from him. 

Would I look back when we're older and think back to this moment? Could I bear to if Oliver was no longer close to me? I couldn't imagine Oliver would be dwelling as I was; it may not have even occurred to him that we didn't have long in each other's company because it didn't break his heart the way it did mine. But maybe it did.

I wasn't going to live in the future. I wasn't sure I could survive that way. I had Oliver now, and that was enough. 

'What are you thinking about?' he asked, grabbing the same billowy shirt he wore the day he arrived off of the floor and wiping his chest before passing it to me.

'Nothing,' I said, mimicking him before discarding the shirt to the end of the bed. 

'Ah, we're playing _that_ game,' he laughed, gripping my fingers a little tighter. 'I wish I could climb inside that brain of yours.' 

'We can trade if you want,' I said, a small smile playing about my face, what I wouldn't do to have access to every thought and feeling, to see an expression and know what it meant. 

'Deal,' he said. His lips moulded perfectly against mine; every time felt like the first kiss. 'What do you say to a bike ride into town with me?' 

_I'll go anywhere you go._

I nodded, stretching out across the bed, a sigh leaving my lips. Did Oliver notice me biting back a smile? 

Neither of us made an effort to move, why would we? In that single moment, we had all the time in the world.


End file.
